Picking between the two
by angrybirds4819
Summary: Love triangles had never been Annabeth's style. Infact, she never even had to deal with love. But what will happen when Annabeth gets two bestfriends into rivalry because of her? Jason/Annabeth/Percy. MONTHLY UPDATE!


**So guys, we meet again. NAPLAN is_ really_ stressing me out and I needed a break. But I had this floating around my head and I just couldn't help it. Besides, both my parents have to go to work and my parents dont trust me to stay at home, beacuse they think I'll freak out because I scream _every time_ I see a tiny spider. I have arachnophobia, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I started the dull day by applying maroon-coloured eyeliner under my eyes. I' not a girly kind. Not the goth kind. I just like wearing a bit of eye make up because it brings out my eyes and it scares people, that's the best bit.

I'm an outcast in college. Yes, people who don't go with the flow. And so is my best friend, Thalia. Whilst eveyone is into S.W.A.G. and snapbacks, I'm into Greek Mytholog, Architecture, books, vintage stuff etc...

My appearance doesn't seem to attract a lot of boys. I'm pretty plain with gold locks and scary grey eyes. I hate wearing clothes that are stuck to my skin. Skinny jeans. _Ugh._ I usually end up looking 'Old School" with my baggy hoodies with EXTRA long sleeves so I can slap people. Big trousers are also my fashion.

People usually misjudge me when they see what I wear. They think I'm usually the slacker type; not serious about studies. Boy, their wrong. When I was 7 I won the national Spelling Bee. That's right, winning against adults as well.

Also, alot of people expect me to be sluggish and slouchy. I am...kinda. I did archery and fencing. And probably should mention the black belt in jui jitsu. But I am a sucker for chocolate and junk-food. And waking up before 8 am is impossible. Don't believe me? Just ask my best friend Thalia, of how cold water in the morning was nothing compared to my deep-sleep. That is, until she started playing Baby by Justin Bieber.

I go to NYU majoring in Architecture. I don't need to live in the college dormitory. My parents live in an apartment near my college so I live with them.

Honest Truth: I don't want to live with my family in an apartment. I want to move to Switzerland and stay in a nice and small cosy cottage near the mountains.

I was bullied in High School. _Not fun._ But that's what made me independent.

So after all this crap you heard about me, care to know my name?

_Annabeth, Annabeth Chase._

So let's go back to me applying makeup so I can wet people's pants.

I ran down stairs to the carpark to my car. My best friend Thalia would kill me for being late.

Here's a little about Thalia, she doesn't date. Ever. Lucky for me, I never had a boyfriend and neither did she, so she didn't rub in my face. Insult Green Day in front of her and you'll regret your existance. _Dont_, I mean _don't_ ever comment to Thalia about her dyed streaks and her heavy eye make up. Or her dark clothing. She developed a love for those things over family problems. So just don't. By the way, did I mention that we two eat like _cavemans_?

It took about 5 minutes to here to Thalia's apartment. I have thought a few times of moving in. But will I ever survive in that zoo?

I waited at the spot Thalia normally would stand. But no, I don't see my black haired friend. So, I texted her.

_Italics: Thalia, _Normal: Annabeth

Thals, where are you?

_Coming down Annie, got somebody you'd want to meet._

DON'T CALL ME ANNIE. Who is this somebody?

_Calm down. I could already feel your rage through the phone. You'll just have to wait and see who it is._

Tis' a boyfriend?

_Ha. No. _

_Wait, I'm here._

I saw Thalia throught the automatic doors with...a boy?

"Thalia Portia Grace! Coming down the stairs with a boy?! Don't believe it!" "Calm down Annie, nothing is between us. We are cousins. I REPEAT COUSINS. Got it through your thick head?" I glared at her. And then greeted the boy. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, Thalia's best friend. The one she would probably be screwed without." "Hey, same to you too." "Touche." I studied the boy. Pale skin with dark badges underneath his eyes. His clothing, similar to Thalia's. "I'm Nico." He said before gettting in the back seat. Thalia took the passenger seat. "ANNABETH! DID YOU HEAR THAT STUPID NEW SONG CALLED 'LET ME TAKE A SELFIE'?!" She yelled when I stopped at the red light. Stupid heavy traffic.

"No, Thalia." "Let's take a selfie!" she imitated Drew Tanaka; the Queen B's voice. "Sure!" She picked her pocket for her skin and I slammed her hand. "Ouch!" "I didn't think you'd actually take a selfie!" "Um...guys?" Nico's voice was small. "Yeah?" "Can you drop me off near Gloria jeans?" "Sure."

Thalia and I stared at each others face for a while and then burst out laughing. The signal was still red.

I looked to the car next to us, only catching a boy; about my age looking away and blushing. He had blonde hair and his eyes were unclear because of the dark windows. But he did have a scar across his lips. Another boy next to him with untamable black hair swept across his forehead. " I dare you to you to make funny faces to the car next to us." "Sure thing. But first thing first. Radio!"  
The song _Everybody talks_ by _Neon Trees_.

Thalia and I bursted our lungs.

_Hey baby won't you look my way?_  
_I can be your new addiction_  
_Hey baby what you gotta say?_  
_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_ I found out that everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_ It started with a whisper_  
_ And that was when I kissed her_  
_ And then she made my lips hurt_  
_ I can't even chitchat_  
_ Take me to your love shack_  
_ Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_ When everybody talks back_

_ Hey honey you could be my drug_  
_ You could be my new prescription_  
_ Too much could be an overdose_  
_ All this trash talk make me itching_

_ Oh my my shit_  
_ Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks too much_

_ It started with a whisper_  
_ And that was when I kissed her_  
_ And then she made my lips hurt_  
_ I can't even chitchat_  
_ Take me to your love shack_  
_ Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_ When everybody talks back_

_ Never thought I'd live to see the day_  
_ When everybody's words got in the way_

_ Hey sugar show me all your love_  
_ All you're giving me is friction_  
_ Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_ It started with a whisper_  
_ And that was when I kissed her_  
_ And then she made my lips hurt_  
_ I can't even chitchat_  
_ Take me to your love shack_  
_ Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_ When everybody talks back_

_ Everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks... back_

_ It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_  
_ And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_ Everybody talks_  
_ Everybody talks... back _

The song ended. I noticed Nico had flee from the car when me and Thalia were singing. Poor guy, probably couldn't take our horrible voices anymore. I turned the radio off. I wanted it to be silent. It usually was silent after Thalia and I have our king kong kareoke time and then we burst out laughing.

But then Thalia ruined the silence. "You have to do the dare." "Fine."

I looked to the side to find the same boy with blonde hair staring at me. I started making funny faces with Thalia snickering at the back. The boy looked away and the other boy with dark hair, next to him leaned back trying to get what has happened.

Thalia and I couldn't stop laughing. The signal finally turned green and I drove to the road of our college. Funny, though because the boy with the blonde hair followed. _Crap, I hope he isn't a stalker._

I parked my car legally in a parking spot and opened the door. "That was so funny!" Thalia commented in between her laughs. Yes, I know, we both are _very_ immature.

The blonde guy parked his car next to mine and opened the door. So did his friend. I did notice that he had striking blue eyes that somehow matched Thalia's. Their faces had a lot of resemblance. His friend looked like the-happy-go-lucky guy who also has serious anger management in other words: Bipolar. Though his eyes were a gorgeous emerald green with hints of sea blue. Even from far away I could work out his patterned orbs that somehow resembles the ocean. Two boys with _gorgeous_ eyes.

Jason's P.O.V

The morning did not go as I expected. Percy: my cousin/bestfriend still slept even after I poured cold water on his boxers. Atleast he woke up after singing Selena Gomez. That woke him up but it didn't change the fact that I had to sing Selena Gomez. And then I had to get in the car and wait for 20 minutes for the traffic jam. But there was one high light of the morning. My car stopped next to this girl with gorgeous curls and beautiful features.

Woops. Too fast. Let me introduce you to myself. Jason Grace. I'm a sophomore in college. And I'm attending NYU. I was at California last year so I went to another college. But ever since I moved to New York I got a letter saying I got into NYU. And that was after a week I handed in the application. And so did my cousin. Percy.

See, Percy is my best friend as well as cousin. We've known each other since we were in nappies. And we grew up together. I'm majoring in aeronautical engineering and Percy is in Marine biology.

Let's go back to the girl with the curls. She and her friends couldn't stop laughing and then they turned on the radio and started singing Everybody Talks. It was so loud, I'm pretty sure they could hear it from India. She caught my gaze twice. The first time she looked like she was studying me like a book. I blushed and looked away. Another time she started doing funny faces with her firend laughing in the back ground. "What are you looking at?" Percy said leaning back. "Nothing." "She's hot." "No, she's not. She's wierd." He raised his eyebrows. And I smiled evily. That's pretty much how we get along.

The signal turned green and the GPS said to turn right. I noticed the other girl went that way too.

When we reached the college. I parked the car next to the girl's car. When she got out, I noticed she was wearing baggy clothes kinda like old school. Her eyes were stormy grey like clouds.

**Hi guys. I started this chapter last . slept. woke up. ate brekky. studied. now i have t study again so Jasons pov was inn a rush soryy for the mistakes.**


End file.
